The Call
by GreySide58
Summary: Drake gets a call that he never expected to get and has to tell his whole family a secret that he'd been keeping to himself for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my very first Drake and Josh story, so I hope it's alright.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show. :)

Drake and Josh walked into their house moments before the phone rang. Josh decided he better answer it when he saw Drake just walk into the kitchen.

"Hello." He said into the receiver once he picked it up.

"Um, hi, is Drake Parker there?" he heard a woman's voice say.

"Yeah, hold on." Josh said and then pulled phone down from his face and called to Drake, "Phone for you, it's a girl."

"Coming." Drake said with a mouthful of chips. He walked into the living room and took the phone from Josh.

"Hello." Drake said into the receiver after Josh had left.

"Drake?" the voice question. It was a voice that Drake didn't think he recognized.

"Yeah, I'm him." Drake said, sounding confident.

"Well, Drake, my name's Michelle, I was your brother's um, girlfriend." She said and before she could say anything else Drake cut in.

"You dated Josh?" Drake asked trying not to laugh. He knew Josh, the guy had really only dating one girl and that was Mindy.

"Not Josh, Adam." She said and all thoughts of laughter ceased in his head. Adam was his older brother. The two only talked once and awhile and to no knowledge of their mom.

"You're Adam's girlfriend? Why are you calling here?" Drake asked suspiciously.

"Well, earlier today, Adam had been out on patrol, when he got a call. A robbery was taking place. Adam and his partner went to the bank and saw the robber who was demanding that the teller give him the money, what Adam hadn't noticed though was the robber's partner. Drake, the man shot your brother." Drake could hear the shakiness in her voice as she spoke and had a sick feeling in his gut that his brother was dead.

"How long?" Drake asked after what seemed like hours of silence as he sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" she asked, obviously confused by his question.

"How long did he last?" Drake asked, he wanted to know if his brother had suffered.

"I don't think you want to know." She said and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yes, I do." Drake said, forcing himself to be strong.

"Drake, he lasted until they got him to the hospital and after he got there he just couldn't keep up his strength. I'm so sorry, Drake." She said and he knew she meant it. There was one last question he had to ask before getting off.

"When's the funeral?" he asked, not really wanting to think about it, but he knew that he had to know.

"This weekend. I think he would've liked it if you came." She said and he knew she was right.

"I'll try." And with that he hung up. He stayed sitting on the couch just staring out into space until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Megan standing there.

"Whatcha doin' boob?" she asked smiling. As she looked at him closer though, her smile faded. Something was wrong and she could tell.

"What's wrong?" and Drake could hear the true and rare sincerity in her voice. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat before he spoke.

"Megan, do you remember Adam?" he asked, he knew she'd been young when he'd left, but Drake still hoped that she had some memory of him.

"Adam who?" she asked, not really sounding familiar with the name.

"Come here." He said as he got up off the couch. He went towards the stairs and started up the stairs, with Megan following behind.

"Hey, Josh, could Megan and I get a moment?" he asked as he entered their room. The reason why he wanted Josh out was because Adam was one of the few things that he'd never told him about and although Josh would find out about him soon, he wasn't quite ready to tell everyone about him.

"You want to be alone with Megan?" Josh asked confused.

"Leave." Megan said in a demanding tone and with that Josh left. After closing the door Drake went over to his bed and pulled out a photo album.

"Come over here, Megan." Drake said as he sat down on the couch with the album in his lap. Megan listened to him, although she was a little freaked out because he was being nice to her. Drake opened the album and flipped to a picture of three people, a boy who looked exactly like Drake looked like now, a younger boy who was grinning widely, and a little girl, who looked to be no more than five or six.

"The older one is Adam, the middle one is me, and I'm sure who you know who the girl is." He said looking over at her.

"Why have I never seen this picture before?" she demanded to know.

"Before Adam left for the police academy, Mom and him had a big fight about his career choice and how he could do better. I think she was just worried that he hurt or worse." Drake had sort of whispered the last word.

"Drake what happened?" Megan asked, trying to read her brother. Drake took a deep breath before he answered.

"Megan, Adam is dead." Drake said, trying hard not to cry. Adam and him had been close.

**A/N: **Will continue as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please tell me what you're thinking of this story.

Megan was about to say something else when Josh came in and announced that their parents were almost home.

"Megan, you have to promise me you won't say anything to Mom or Dad." Drake said to her after she'd started to get up to leave.

"Why?" Megan asked curiously.

"Just because, don't." Drake ordered, Drake rarely said things like that. He wasn't one for telling her what to do, not usually at least.

"Fine, but you better tell someone other than me." She said and with that she left.

"What was that about?" Josh asked as he came into the room. Before turning to face him, Drake quickly wiped away the couple tears that had managed to escape after Megan had left.

Drake cleared his throat and said, "I'll tell you later." _When I tell Mom that her eldest son, who she hasn't talked to in almost five years, is dead._ Drake knew it was going to hurt her and he didn't want that, but it wasn't like he couldn't tell her that Adam had died, he was her son and she had the right to know.

"Is something wrong Drake?" Josh asked, looking at him. He could see it on Drake's face, but he didn't want to push because he knew that sometimes when he pushed Drake that Drake would push back harder.

Drake looked at Josh, debating on whether or not to tell him before their parents go home. He knew Josh was there for him and he also knew that Josh was probably one of the few people who he knew that he didn't have to be strong in front of.

"I'll tell you when I tell mom and dad." Drake said as he picked up his guitar.

"Drake." Josh didn't get further than that because he saw that Drake was in what one might call a moment. His eyes were closed as he strummed softly on the guitar, making a tune that Josh was sure he'd heard before, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Drake played a tune from memory. A tune he'd heard over and over when he was younger. He could remember his mom telling him at one point that when he was a baby and would cry that they'd play the song and he's quiet down. It wasn't a lullaby or anything; it was actually Simon and Garfunkel's "The Boxer". As he played the song the lyrics came to his head. He'd never thought much of the lyrics until now, when he realized that Paul Simon had described this brother's life, yes it true that the stories weren't exactly the same, but they were still similar. Drake let his mind wander to the day that Adam had left.

5 Years Earlier 

_"Why can't you just go to college, Adam?" Audrey asked as she sat on the couch talking to a standing Adam Parker._

_"How many times do we have to over this? It's because I don't have the brains for college, plus this is what I want to do. I want to protect people." Adam explained. They'd had this same conversation since he'd become a senior._

_"Don't you realize you could killed?" Audrey said_

_"I'm joining the police force, of course I know I could get killed!" Adam screamed at her, he didn't want to tell her that, but he knew there was no point in lying to her either._

_"Shhh, Drake'll hear you. You know how much he looks up to you." She said, unaware though that Drake had been listening in to their conversation the entire time._

_Twelve-year-old Jake was sitting at the bottom of the stairs listening as Adam argued once again about his career choice. Drake knew, as did his mom, that one of the reasons Adam wanted to join the Police Force was because of their dad. He himself had been on the Police Force and had died four years earlier, only a couple months after Megan had been born. _

_Drake watched some more as Adam and Audrey argued. He sighed and went up to the room he shared with Adam._

_"Hey, Little Dylan." Drake heard his brother say about ten minutes later as he walked into the room. Drake knew something was up, Adam only called him 'Little Dylan' when he had a surprise for him or something was wrong or going to change drastically._

_"Hey, Adam." Drake said from his bed near the floor. He was looking at a guitar catalog._

_"Drake, I have to leave." Adam said, sitting down on the bed._

_"Leave to go where?" Drake asked, playing dumb._

_"I'm sure you know about the fight Mom and I had, you always do, well that was the last one. I have to get out, Drake, and I found a place to stay. The academy accepted me and although Mom doesn't want me to go, I have to." Adam said, not looking at his brother._

_"Will you come to visit?" Drake asked as if it were just any other conversation._

_"I don't know if I can, buddy. Mom's pretty angry, I can promise I'll keep in contact though." Adam said._

_"I don't want you to go, Adam." Adam heard an unusually small voice say from behind him after a moment of silence. He turned to look at his brother and that's when he realized that Drake had tears coming down his face. It was unusual to see his little brother cry._

_"Adam, why is Dwakie crying?" Adam heard a little girl's voice say from the doorway of the room._

_"Comere Megan." He said, waving his hand in a way that meant for her to come._

_"Now to you, Drake, I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to go. I said it before, but I'll say it again, I promise to keep it in touch. Megan, you're becoming a big girl and as you get older promise to keep Drake in check so he doesn't get **too** full of himself." The last comment earned him a weak smile from Drake and a gentle punch in the arm._

Now 

Drake remembered how Adam had left not too long after that. He could remember Megan crying, but Megan didn't remember it. She'd only been four years old. He'd cried himself as well after Adam had left, but only when he was alone in the room and in his bed. He hated people to know he was crying.

"Drake, Mom and Dad are here." Josh said as he came into the room, knocking Drake out of his thoughts.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute." Drake knew that he had to tell them now before his mom started to do anything because he wasn't sure how she'd take it, and it probably wouldn't be best to tell her while she was in the middle of cooking. With those thoughts, he put his guitar to the side and got up off the couch, ready to go downstairs and tell them about Adam.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, honey, glad you could join us." His mom said when he came down and into the living room. Gosh, he hated this, she was so happy right now and he could tell.

"Hey, Mom." He said, giving her a quick hug that surprised her a little bit, but she gladly accepted it.

Drake walked into the living room where he saw Josh and Megan sitting on the couch watching some TV. Megan heard him come in and was watching to see what he was going to do. Ever since he'd told her about Adam he'd been weird. She knew she didn't really remember him, yeah she remembered some guy who Drake would always hang out with, but that was it.

"Mom, Walter could you come here?" Drake called into the kitchen, where his Mom looked like she was thinking about starting dinner.

"Sure what's up, honey?" his mom asked as her and Walter came walking into the living room.

"I kinda have to tell you guys something, all of you." Drake could feel Megan's eyes on him and didn't dare look at her.

"Alright. Is everything alright, Drake?" Walter asked as he sat down in a chair and Audrey took a seat on the couch with Josh and Megan.

"Not really. Mom, you remember Adam right?" Drake asked, pointing the question at Audrey. He knew what the answer was, but he still had to ask.

"Of course, Drake, I could never forget your brother, yeah we we're mad at each other, must doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving him." She said, she hadn't heard Drake talk about Adam since a year after he'd left.

"Brother?" Josh asked, pointing the question more at Drake than at Audrey and Drake knew Walter was wondering the same thing.

"Yes, I have, I mean had, had, an older brother who left five years ago to join the police force." Drake said looking at Josh. This was hard, all he wanted to do was get this out in the open, he was sick of the questions.

"What do you mean 'had'?" Audrey asked, and Drake thought he could sense the note of fear in her voice. He swallowed several times, each time hard, before he answered.

"Mom, I got a call today from a girl named Michelle, she'd been Adam's girlfriend. She, she told me that Adam died." Drake could feel the tears falling down his face at that moment, but he didn't really care, Adam had been his brother. One of the things he hated most about this was his mom, when he looked at her to see what her reaction was. It almost seemed like she had no emotion at all on her face.

"Mom?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Drake, how long had you two been communicating?" she asked, the one question he hadn't really wanted to answer.

"Since he left." Drake said, looking at his feet. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, right next to Josh who had no idea what to do at that point.

"So all this time you knew my son was alright and that he hadn't been killed and you never told me. For all you knew I could have thought that he was already dead." She said angrily. This was definitely not the response he been expecting.

"Mom…" she cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I don't want to hear it, Drake." She said heatedly. With that she got up off the couch and stormed up to her and Walter's room.

"I'll talk to her." Walter said as he went in the direction his wife had gone in.

Josh, Drake, and Megan all sat there in silence, none of them knowing what to say. Josh was wondering why Drake had never told him about Adam, they told each other everything, why not this? Drake was mourning the loss of his brother and was confused about his mother. He had definitely not expected to tell her about him communicating with Adam like this. Megan really didn't know what to think, her brother, whom she didn't really remember was dead and her mom and brother were both truly upset.

"Why did you never tell me, Drake?" Josh asked after awhile.

"Please don't Josh, I don't need you to do this too." Drake said and Josh sensed a tone of pleading.

"I won't freak out on you or anything like Mom, I just want to know why I never knew about your brother Adam." He said putting a hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Adam had always been a hard topic and I also knew that Mom hated it whenever I did talk about him. You see they got into a huge fight the day he left over his choice of career. They haven't spoken since." Drake explained after he'd taken a deep breath.

"Drake, are you Little Dylan?" Megan asked from her side of the couch. Drake looked at her shocked, he didn't realize she remembered that name.

"Um, yeah, you remember that?" he asked curiously.

"I think of it sometimes in my head when I'm planning a prank, especially when it's on you." She explained and when she said that she saw a small smile form on Drake's face.

"Figures. He told you to make sure I didn't get **too** full of myself and you've listened to him even if you don't remember him telling you that." He said smiling.

"Little Dylan, where did that nickname come from?" Josh asked curiously.

"Well, it seems for as long as I can remember I've been into rock music and when I was about 5 or 6 my brother bought me a Bob Dylan cassette and I must have listened to it five hundred times. When he realized how much I loved it he started calling me 'Little Dylan', especially after I turned 9 and started playing the guitar." Drake explained.

"Wow, he seemed like a great guy." Josh said thoughtfully.

"Yeah he was, the best brother anyone could ask for." Drake regretted saying the last phrase the moment the words left his mouth.

"Josh, I'm sorry. I didn't think." Drake said apologetically looking over at Josh.

"It's alright, Drake." Josh said even though when Drake had said that it had really hurt him, but he wouldn't tell Drake that, at least not now.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back whenever." Drake said after awhile of silence. He needed to clear his head and was sure the evening air would help some. He got up and picked up his jacket and walked out the door, leaving Josh and Megan sitting on the couch.

**_To Be Continued...(Please tell me what you guys are thinking of this story, I'd really appreciated it. Love.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Josh and Drake, I ownly own Jack Boxen, Andy, Sara, and Adam**

As Drake walked down the street he let his mind wander to a day similar to this day. He'd only been 7 then.

_Flashback_

_7-year-old Drake Parker was drawing something in his art pad during his free time at school. His best friend, Sara, wasn't there today and so he was on his own. Looking down at his picture, he smiled; it was a good picture of him, his big brother, and his baby sister, who he thought had a big mouth since she was always crying._

_"Hello, Drake." A boy said from behind him._

_"Hey, Andy." Drake said, smiling a little. Andy was cool, maybe not his best friend, but he still enjoyed playing with him._

_"Drake, my mom said I could have a sleepover and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Andy asked, sitting down next to Drake and taking his action figures out._

_"I'll ask when my mom picks me up." Drake said smiling. If he did go this would be his first sleepover, that is if you didn't count the times he spent at his old aunt's house._

_Drake went through the rest of the day excited about his possible sleepover. He was so excited that he forgot, well almost forgot, how upset he was that Sara hadn't been there._

_"Hey, there." Audrey said when Drake got into the back seat with his baby sister._

_"Hey. Guess what, Andy asked if I could sleep over tonight. Can I pretty please with a cherry on top?" he asked, giving her his puppy dog look that he'd picked up from his brother._

_"I don't think there's a problem with that, Drake. I'll talk to your Dad when he gets home." She said looking in the rearview mirror._

_That night at the house, while Adam was working on his homework, Drake was listening to his music, and little Megan was napping, Audrey was watching the clock waiting for her husband to get home. She wasn't ready to start dinner yet; she wanted to wait until she got word that her husband was on the way home. She had decided that it would be easier if Drake waited until the weekend came to sleep over his friend's house. After looking up at the clock once more, she decided she better start on the dinner or Drake and Adam would never eat. She filled a pot with water and put some spaghetti noodles in it. It was during this time that she heard a knock on the door. As she walked up to the door she could already feel something bad in the pit of her stomach._

_"Hello." She said as she opened the door to reveal two police officers. Both of them she knew to be friends of her husband, Marshall._

_"Hello, Audrey, I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I figured it would be better than some new kid, that you didn't even know, telling you. But really, Audrey, Marsh died under the line of fire today. We tried to save him, but we couldn't. I'm really sorry." The man that she knew as Jack Boxen, said sympathetically._

_"He's dead?" Audrey question, unbelieving, Jack only nodded._

_"Thanks." She said quietly and softly closed the door._

_"Mommy, what are you crying?" Drake asked as he came down from his room._

_"Oh, Drake, baby, come here." She said, pulling him in close. _

_"Drake, sweetheart, that was a couple people Daddy worked with. Wait, where's your brother?" she asked suddenly. She didn't want to tell only Drake and not Adam, they should be together to hear this._

_"Upstairs, doin' homework." Drake said, popping his thumb over his shoulder to show her._

_"Adam!" she called up the steps and minutes later she could hear him coming downstairs._

_"Yeah, Mom?" he asked curiously._

_"Adam, I have some bad news to tell you and Drake." She said, trying hard not to cry._

_"What is it, is Dad ok?" Adam asked, he was 13, he knew his dad's job was dangerous and knowing his dad wasn't home yet and that she had bad news got him worried._

_"No, Adam, he's not. Adam, Drake, I-I'm afraid you're dad is dead." She said, starting to cry. Drake felt Adam bring an arm around him as they both went over to their mom. Their dad was dead and they didn't know what they were going to do._

Drake wiped away the tears that had fallen over the memory of that day. He'd never told Josh that, yeah Josh knew his Dad had been a cop and died, but he never told Josh what had all happened that day. Realizing it was starting to get chilly, even with his jacket on, Drake started back home. He knew he was going to have some serious talking to do with Josh, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He looked at his watch and realized he'd been out a long time, for it was almost midnight. He hoped they'd understand why he was out. Drake walked up to his front door and opened it, where he no longer saw his sister and brother, but his mom who was fast asleep on the couch. He looked at her with pain in his eyes, _she must have been waiting for me, _he thought as he went over to her and put a blanket he found near the couch over her. That wasn't something he normally did, but this time was different.

Drake walked up the stairs to his and Josh's room and quietly opened the door, not sure if Josh was awake or not. In all honesty he hoped he wasn't because Drake wasn't in the mood for talking. Climbing up to his loft, Drake pulled out his G-O, put the plugs in his ears, and pressed plays. He wanted his thoughts to get lost in the rock&roll.

**A/N: I don't know if it's just Josh who had the G-O or what, but I'm making Drake have one as well since it only makes sense, doesn't it? I hope you're enjoying this story. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to put up. I've been busy with school and so this had to wait. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. :) Enjoy this chapter.**

Josh woke up at his normal time the next morning. He still was having a hard time getting over the fact that Drake had another brother and that brother was dead. He hoped that maybe Drake would talk about it with him and soon. Looking at the time he figured he might want to wake Drake up, even if it was to just tell him 'See ya later.' he knew Drake just needed to know that he was there for him.

"Hey, Drake." Josh said, slightly shaking his brother's arm.

"Hmm?" was Drake's response.

"I'm assuming you're staying home and thought I'd just say see you later." Josh said, not sure if Drake was hearing him or not.

"Wait, I'm up." Drake said, surprising Josh a little.

"You mean you're going?" Josh asked shocked.

"I guess, I mean if I'm there I won't think about him so much, won't think about how he left and other stuff." Drake said, trying to be strong.

"I guess that makes sense." Josh said slowly, moving away from the bed as Drake sat up. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and crawled down the ladder.

"Are you sure though, that you really want to go? I mean you just found out that he was…" Drake didn't let him finish the sentence.

"I'm fine, now come on, let's get ready." Drake sort of snapped as he gathered up some clothes and walked out of the bedroom to go the bathroom. Josh just shook his head as he watched him leave. He only hoped that Drake would really be able to get through the day.

Drake was quiet as he went through the halls at school. When the girls would come up to him and flirt, he would just ignore him. At lunch he sat with Josh and Mindy, sort of just picking at his food. It wasn't until he got up to throw away his tray that Mindy decided to say something to Josh.

"What's up with him?" she asked, referring to Drake.

"I'm not sure I can tell you. It's kind of personal." Josh said, looking from his food, to his brother, Mindy who was sitting across from him.

Mindy was about to say something else to Josh when Drake came back to the table. When he looked at his brother he just rolled his eyes because he was getting a look of pity, a look he hated and despised.

"I'll meet you guys in class." Drake said as he grabbed up his stuff and walked out of the cafeteria. Drake went to his locker and got out the books he was going to need for his least favorite class, English. As he was digging through his locker he remembered something Adam had told him, something he never really thought about until now. Adam had had Mrs. Haefer as a teacher and he remembered how Adam would come home and complain about how she would always go off on him and tell him she hated him.

"Of all people why him?" Drake mumbled to himself after closing his locker and leaning against it.

Josh was walking to class with Mindy when he saw Drake lean against his locker. He knew something was up.

"I'll see you in there, alright?" he said to Mindy.

"Alright, see you in there." She said and after a quick kiss on his cheek she continued on to class while Josh walked over to his brother.

"Hey, bro, you all right?" he asked, putting his hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, I will be. Come on let's go." Drake said standing up straight and started walking. Josh followed him again hoping his brother would just open up to him.

**A/N: Sorry about this one being a little shorter than the others. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up, but I had a case of writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show.**

Josh and Drake walked into English class, Drake on the side of Josh that wasn't near Mrs. Haefer's desk. His hope was that she wouldn't see him, but he had no such luck.

"Drake." She called and he stopped short while Josh went on to his desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Haefer?" he inquired, knowing full well what she wanted.

"I still hate you." She said, but Drake didn't just hear that she hated him in his head she'd said, "I still hate you and your brother, Adam." He swallowed hard and just walked to the back of the room where he sat. As he sat there he wrote random things in his notebook trying to drain her out. After awhile he realized that he had been writing pretty fast and that his hand was cramping up so he closed his notebook and stared out the classroom window and let his mind wander and in doing so his eyes started to droop.

"_Gosh, will I be glad when I get out of English." Adam said exasperated as he stormed into his and Drake's room._

"_What's up?" Drake asked after he'd turned down the music in their room._

"_What's up? What's up?! I'll tell you what's up. That teacher Mrs. Haefer, or should I say Mrs. Hater, has gotten close to getting on my last nerve again. For the millionth time this year she's told me that she hates me. I mean I'll be walking into class or out of class and she'll say, 'Adam' and of course I'll respond, 'cause you can't just ignore a teacher, and she'll say something like 'I hate you' or 'I still hate you'. What normal, sane teacher does that, huh?" Adam fumed. He was now up in his bed tossing a ball from one hand to another._

"_That's not normal. Maybe she's an alien, ya know like on that show 'X-Files', you know one of those human aliens that's planning on taking over the world." Drake suggested, looking from his bed on the floor up to his brother._

"_Drake, you know that show's not real, right?" Adam questioned, trying hard not to laugh._

"_Um, yeah, I knew that. I mean what idiot wouldn't." Drake said, giving a forced chuckle. Adam just looked at him and shook his head. His brother was eleven, but sometimes did not show that he had the intelligence of one, of course there were other times when he knew more about music then people that were older than him and although he was a 90s kid, he loved the music of the 60s and 70s. It just made him smile._

"_No, I don't think she's an alien, although that might explain some things, like the horrible jokes she makes, but no she's not an alien. She's just mean and nasty. I hope you never have her as a teacher, little brother." He said_

"_Hey, maybe she'll be different." Drake suggested._

"_The day Mrs. Haefer starts being nice is the day that I get into Harvard or Yale." Adam stated. Adam didn't have the grades and didn't think he had the brains to make it to any Ivy League college._

"_So does she say anything else, other than that she hates you?" he asked curiously._

"_Yeah a lot of Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker." Drake was noticing that Adam kept saying Mr. Parker over and over and then finally he heard him shout his name, except it wasn't Adam's voice it was an angry woman's voice._

"Drake Parker." Mrs. Haefer said sternly as Drake slowly opened up his eyes. He then realized that being in the bedroom with Adam had all been a dream.

"Drake, I'd appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep in my class. Please wait for me after the bell rings." She said angrily.

"Sorry." He said meekly as he sunk down into his chair, trying to ignore the stares and chuckles coming his way.

Mrs. Haefer didn't respond to his apology, but instead walked heatedly back to the front of the classroom. She started talking again while being careful to keep a close eye on Drake, making him want to be invisible.

Drake made sure he didn't doze off during the rest of class. He didn't listen to the lesson though, he let his mind wander to the dream he'd had and when he remembered what Adam had called her, 'Mrs. Hater' he let a small smile come across his face, he made sure to not let her see it though. He thought about the dream until class ended, when he then went up to her desk to hear what she had to say to him.

"Drake, if you ever fall asleep in my class again, I'll have your butt in Remedial faster than you can count, which from what it appears isn't very fast, do you understand?" she said heatedly.

"He was wrong, I think you are an alien." Drake mumbled to himself under his breath.

"What's that?!"

"Yes, I understand." He said, not looking at her.

"Glad to know you understand one thing." She said smugly.

"Whatever."

"Oh, and so you know your brother won't be able to save you from this one."

"What the one that you hated just as much as me, if he were here, he'd kick your butt." Drake didn't think of Josh, who he was best friends and brothers with now, but of his blood brother, Adam. So when she mentioned his brother it made him angry, making him say something he probably never would have said before.

"I don't hate him, just you." She said smugly.

"Lie, Adam told me almost everyday how much you hated him." Mentioning Adam confused her.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Adam. Adam Parker, a junior in 2000, you told him you hated him everyday." He said, at the moment Drake felt several emotions, anger, sadness, and confusion, all were centered around one thing, Adam.

"Ahh, Adam, I remember him. How is he?" she asked, but Drake wasn't sure if she really cared or not.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I was just curious, Drake." She said sort of defensive. She'd been Drake's English teacher since his freshman year and all the times she'd bugged and harassed him, never once had she seen this side of him.

"Well, if you really want to know, he's dead." And with that he walked out her classroom, leaving her shocked.

"Hey, you alright?" Josh asked when he saw Drake walking out of the room, obviously troubled and Josh knew he would be, because as he'd stood outside the door waiting he'd heard the entire conversation that had taken place.

Drake didn't answer right away, but walked on to the lockers. He wasn't going to break down right there outside her door; he had to wait until he got to his locker. One thing that was good though, was that the halls had all cleared.

"I can't do this anymore." Drake muttered as he heavily against his locker.

"Can't do what?" Josh asked

"Pretend. Pretend everything's alright, that I can make it through this day. She was it Josh. I never thought I'd say this but she broke me. If I go to one more class I'll, I'll, I don't know." Drake slid down to the floor and brought his legs up to his chest. Tears were flowing silently down his face.

"Want me to drive you home?" Josh inquired as he knelt down beside him.

"Would you mind?" Drake asked, his voice shaky.

"Dude, no offense, you look miserable and you don't really look like a guy the girls want to go with." Josh said, hoping to get at least a small smile out of his brother.

"Thanks." Was all he got and Josh stood up and offered his hand to Drake, who accepted it. The two of them walked to the office to sign out, where Josh made up a lie saying that Drake was really sick and he needed to get him home. The office believed it and the two of them left.

Both of them were silent as they went to the car, Drake not in the mood for talking, Josh not entirely sure of what he should say. Once they got to the car and Josh had started it up, Drake pulled his CD case that he always carried with him and put pulled out one of his many mixed CDs, to be honest he wasn't even sure what songs were on it. The song that came from the car speakers was one Drake knew well, it was Bob Dylan's "Dark Eyes". He couldn't take it anymore, he knew the lyrics of the song well and as they played in his head it broke down all the barriers and he let it all out.

Josh stopped the car and reached over and put his hand on Drake's shaking back. He hated seeing Drake like this, but he was actually glad he wasn't holding it in anymore. He knew Drake needed this. After a couple minutes, Drake had quieted down and Josh started the car back up and they headed home in silence, no music, no talking, each lost in their own thoughts.

**A/N:First off sorry if that wasn't one of the best chapters, it was sort of one of those chapters you write to get past a hard spot in writing, I think. Anyways thanks for reading, more to come and I hope it'll be better.**


	7. Help

Hey everyone. I know you're expecting, at least I think you ar :), more of this story, but I am having a major writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know by messaging me or something. I'd really appreciate it. God Bless!


End file.
